Here Kitty
by KayBug50143
Summary: A certain blonde Diva is celebrating her anniversary with her boyfriend who she is very much in love with. He loves her too. right? and they may have a little fun with a kitty costume... Nothing's more fun than kitties ;P


I know you guys will probably hate my guts for writing this before I updated my other stories… especially Phoenix and Sapphire…. But I was travelling for a week.. Been in Jamaica and I had no internet or cell phone… but the ENTIRE time… This story was nagging at me, begging me to write it.. I couldn't get it out of my mind…

So without further adieu, here it is… hope you enjoy it..

Especially you Claire :P

**Here Kitty**

A blonde Diva by the name of Beth Phoenix sauntered into her hotel she was booked share with her boyfriend and tossed the key on the table by the door then tossed her coat on the rack along with her purse. She was just about to step away, as tonight was a big night for her and her boyfriend and she had a lot to do, until she heard a small whimper and remembered that she had taken her beloved dog Hope on her trip with her to the various stores she had to visit. She took a step back and unzipped her doggie carrier/purse and scooped the tiny Yorkshire terrier out of the bag.

"Hey Hope. Sorry there honey I almost forgot you where in there."

Beth had a lot on her mind, as tonight was a very special occasion. It was her and her boyfriend's one-year anniversary. She had tried to grab the supplies for this night during the week, and she had gotten a lot of them. But there were still a few last minute stops and pickups she had to do. And she was glad she saved the food for last because during the week whenever she pick anything up her boyfriend would always ask her, "Babe, what's that you got?" And she would always reply with something like, "Oh nothing, just some clothes, Natalya and I went shopping," or, "Oh, just some shoes, Barbra and I went shopping." It hadn't been a whole lie. I mean, it was clothes that Natalya had helped her pick out that one time, lingerie is classified as clothes right?

Beth walked over to the corner of the room and set Hope down on her doggie bed.

"Now you stay here Hope and be a good girl. Mommy has some stuff to do before auntie Nattie comes to pick you up to doggie sit you for tonight."

Beth went to the kitchen, washed her hands and then pulled out a cookbook. She was planning to cook linguini alfredo for tonight. Why is pasta considered such a romantic food? She had no idea but nonetheless she got out a cooking pot and filled it with water before setting it on her stove and bringing it to a boil. She then opened up the cookbook and began to get out the necessary ingredients for her dish that she had planned on making for tonight since 2 weeks ago.

.

.

.

Beth wasn't much of a cook but she thought it looked pretty good when it was finished. She just hoped it tasted good.

She left the pot on the stove at a simmer to keep it warm while she went into the bedroom checking her watch in the process; a watch that her boyfriend had bought her for her last birthday, silver and incrusted with her birth stone, Yellow Topaz. She was glad she was a November baby because yellow just happened to be her favorite color. She saw she had about an hour before Natalya was due to pick up Hope and around 2 hours before her boyfriend was supposed to show up from his booked WWE signing. Beth grabbed the bag she had intended on getting in the first place and came out of the bedroom into the living room. She pushed all the furniture back against the walls and pulled the table from the kitchen into the living room along with two chairs. She took a tablecloth out of the bag she had retrieved from the bedroom. It was pure white and had blue embroidery around the edges. She unfolded it and laid it out on the table. She then reached into the bag and pulled out two blue candles and set them on the table. She then went around the room putting up various decorations: hanging paper lanterns, setting up pictures of her and her boyfriend, placing vases of blue daisies and tying blue ribbons around the room.

After she had finished the food and the room, she decided to get ready herself. Upon checking her watch again she realized that she had just under 30 minutes before Natalya would be at her door. She used that time to have a shower and put on her new outfit that she had picked out just for this special night. The top was pale blue with mint green polka dots that hugged her curves nicely and showed a good amount of cleavage. For bottoms, she wore a new pair of jean Capri pants that had angel wings with rhinestones on the back pockets. And according to the salesperson at the store she bought them at, she looked amazing in them. She had just gotten dressed when she heard the expected knock on her door. Beth bent down to Hope and smiled.

"Auntie Nattie is here Hope."

Hope's ears perked up and she let out a happy little bark.

Beth stood back up and made her way to the door.

"I'm coming."

Beth opened the door to reveal a smiling Natalya.

"Sup chickadee."

"Hey Nattie, thanks so much for taking Hope for the night. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all girl. It's your first one-year anniversary in 3 years. You deserve to have a night alone with your man. You excited?"

Beth took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Very."

"Thanks a nice outfit."

"Thanks. Picked it out just for him."

"He'll love it. Then again, I'm sure he'd love it no matter what you wore because he would be getting you out of it soon anyways," Natalya replied with a smile to her friend. Beth smiled and playfully shoved Natalya's shoulder.

"So, where's Hope?" Natalya asked.

"Oh, she's here." Beth then turned and half yelled, "Hope baby! Go get your stuff."

Beth had taught Hope that trick when she first got her. It made it easier for traveling if she pre packed all of Hope's essentials and taught her to fetch it when she needed it. Hope had picked up on it quickly and to this day it still worked like a charm.

Hope came running up and barked then turned and ventured off to grab her small, yet it seemed very large to Hope, purple and black bag. Hope nearly had to drag the bag every time she fetched it, but it worked out.

"Good girl Hope. Now you be good for auntie Natalya."

Natalya picked Hope up and put her in the dog carrier/purse that was hanging next to the door and stored the bag Hope had brought to her in the side pocket. Natalya lifted the purse up and Beth made herself level with it and said good-bye to Hope.

"I love you Hope. You stay with Nattie and be a good girl. Promise."

Hope simply wiggled with excitement.

"Give mommy a kiss," Beth said as she leaned her cheek in for Hope to lick, which she did. "Bye baby."

"Hope and I should be going girl. I gotta pick Gismo up from the groomers in an hour. See ya."

"Bye Natalya. Thanks again so much for taking Hope for me."

"No problem. Anytime."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Kay."

With that, Beth closed the hotel room door and proceeded to do her hair and makeup. She normally didn't care much but she tried to make it look extra nice tonight, and natural. She believed being natural was her best look. She had an hour to get ready and she spent 25 minutes on her make up and 25 minutes on her hair. She wore it back in a ponytail with free strands hanging by her face, the way her boyfriend had told her he liked it best. With her remaining 10 minutes, Beth dimmed the lights, lit the candles, started some soft music, placed the plates of pasta and set out drinks; Pepsi, his very favorite. And around 20 minutes later, Beth heard another expected knock on her door. He was a little late but she couldn't really complain, I mean, he was just doing his job. When she heard the knock Beth leaped from the couch with a smile on her face and rushed to answer to the door. When she opened it, there was her boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Phil!"

Beth jumped into his arms and he spun her around once before plopping her down on her feet and giving her a quick peck.

"Back at you. Look, I know we were supposed to only get each other one gift, but I kinda got you three. Don't be mad okay?"

"Yeah, same here. I couldn't help myself. I just want you to give the world."

Beth chewed on her bottom lip and then kissed him again.

"Here. Here's your first present."

Beth then opened up the hotel room door behind her and revealed her hard work.

Phil stepped into the room with her and looked around.

"Wow babe. This looks amazing. How long did this take you?"

Beth closed the door behind them and replied, "Oh, just a few hours. Do you like it?"

"Like it. I love it. Thank you babe. This is a great gift."

Beth smiled very brightly and felt a surge of happiness jolt through her body.

"I'm so glad you like it. I mean, I was a bit iffy about it. You hungry? Want some dinner?"

"What is it?"

"Linguini Alfredo."

"Where'd you order it from?"

"I didn't. I cooked it."

"You cooked?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just, you don't cook."

"I did tonight. It's a special occasion. I hope it tastes alright."

"Let's find out," Phil said as he took Beth's hand and led her over the table. He pulled her chair out and let her sit before pushing it in and taking his seat on the other side of the table.

"Let me know what you think," she said to him.

Beth was twirling the noodles around with her fork and Phil spin some onto his fork too. He lifted it to his lips and tasted it. Phil made a disgusted face.

"Ew."

"It's no good? I'm so sorry. I tried really hard honest. I should have known it would be terrible though. I'll just order room service," Beth said as she pushed herself up out of her chair. She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she really thought it had turned out okay. Phil grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Babe, please don't cry. I was only kidding. It's delicious."

"Really?"

"Really. It's the greatest linguini alfredo I have ever tasted."

"Phil that wasn't funny," Beth said as she slapped Phil in the chest.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Well what you said about my cooking hurt too."

"It was just joke. I didn't think you would cry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I'm just really nervous about tonight. I want it to turn out perfect."

"Well, don't be nervous. Just being here with you makes it perfect."

Phil paused before continuing. He took another mouthful of pasta and swallowed before speaking.

"Hey, how about I give you one of my presents. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Phil got up from the table and made his way to a hall closet and reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a bag. As he made his way back to the table, he searched the bag for a particular item. He got it in his grasp as he took his seat and hid it behind his back.

"Close your eyes."

Beth closed her eyes and mere seconds later she felt something cold wrapping around her neck.

"Okay. Open them."

Beth opened her eyes to a mirror in front of her. She looked at her neck in the mirror and saw a brand new glistening necklace. Silver and sparkling with glitter made into it. It was a simple chain that dangled the words, 'Phil's girl' on it. The "I's" were dotted with exquisite looking diamonds and Beth could only stare on in amazement. She had never seen a piece of jewelry so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Phil asked her.

"Do I like it? Does my face not say it all? I… I… I love it!"

Phil put the mirror down and Beth turned around in her chair to kiss her boyfriend on his cheek.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

"You're more than welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I'll never take it off."

The two smiled at each other and finished their meal. After the meal Beth and Phil were just chatting. Both of them were wondering though; how they could still find things to talk about without awkward silences after being together so long.

"So you liked my food?"

"Yeah. I did. I was impressed."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

It was silent for a second before Beth spoke up again.

"Hey, want your next gift?"

"Sure."

"Wait here."

Beth got up and went to that same closet that Phil had earlier and reached to the back corner and pulled out a green and blue wrapped present with a black bow.

"Guess we think alike."

Phil smiled at her as she made her way back over to him and handed him the present.

"Open it."

"But it's so beautifully wrapped. I don't want to mess it up."

"Believe me. It's okay. Please open it."

Phil ripped open the gifted and pulled out the contents.

"I know you might not need them now that you've decided to leave wrestling, but I got them ages ago, before you told me. I still hope you like them."

Beth had gotten him brand new silver kick pads with black barbwire imprinted all over them.

"Wow. These are great! They are so original and different. I love them and I will wear them in my last match. Just for you."

Beth blushed at this. She loved that he cared enough to wear her anniversary gift in his last match.

"You are adorable."

Beth just blushed brighter and slid one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"My turn to give you your next gift."

Beth looked up at him.

"It's an invitation."

"An invitation? To where?"

"To my house in Chicago. I want you to officially meet my family."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to introduce you to my mom, my dad, my sister, everyone. They have been begging to meet you for a while now. I show them pictures of us and tell them stories about you. They can't wait to meet you."

"Oh… And when will this meeting be taking place?"

"Next weekend."

"Oh... Well I-"

"Please don't say no. I really want my family to meet you."

Beth wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. "I- I don't know Phil. I'm not very good with parents. What if they don't like me?"

Phil then got up from his chair and walked over to where Beth sat. He took her hand and helped her stand up. He then cupped her face in his hands and told her, "Don't be silly, they are going to fall in love with you. Just like I did."

Beth smiled slightly then chewed on her bottom lip before leaning up and kissing him. They broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, is that a yes?"

"I guess. But if I totally embarrass you, don't say I didn't warn you that I'm bad with parents."

Phil chuckled a little.

"Don't worry. I swear you are like the most worrisome human being ever."

"It's not funny. I'm really nervous."

"I see that. But I don't get why. They are going to love you. They'd be crazy not to. You're smart, and funny, and drop dead beautiful too."

"Shut up, no I'm not."

"Yes you are. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But don't let them get any ideas. You are all mine. And if you don't feel like saying it, just flash them your new necklace."

Beth giggled a little and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and pulled him into a hug. Phil responded by snaking his arms around her waist and hugging her tight. They stayed like that for a while before they pulled apart and held each other's hands and Beth spoke again.

"You know. I still have one more present to give you."

"And I have one for you too my fair lady."

"I wanna go first."

"But you have been going first all night. Let me go first."

"Okay, okay. You can go next."

"Okay."

Phil took a deep breath and took a step back.

"Look. I have been thinking about how to do this for a long while and I still don't think they have invented the words to describe how I feel about you. So I have just decided to say what I can. I love you, and only you. I only have eyes for you and I want to be with you forever."

Phil then dropped down onto his left knee, reached into his pocket for a small velvet box, and took her right hand in his.

"Elizabeth Kocanski, I love you, I will always love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I- I-"

Beth was stunned, she truly had no idea that Phil wanted to marry her, but she was excited, but the 'yes' she wanted so badly to say didn't come. No words did. She just stood there, staring at the engagement ring being offered to her. It couldn't be less than three karats and it was glistening beautifully. Beth then mentally took back what she had thought earlier, that the necklace currently around her neck was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. That title now belonged to the stunning engagement ring that Phil now held in front of her.

"Look Beth, it's okay if you don't have an answer…"

"No."

"No?"

Beth then realized how that sounded and began to wave her hands frantically.

"No, no. I meant 'no'; I do have an answer. And my answer is 'yes'. Of course I will marry you!"

With that, Phil grew a smile that stretched ear to ear as he slid the ring onto his new fiancé's finger. He stood and picked her up spinning her around as they both shared a sweet kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Beth spoke to him.

"You know. This couldn't have been a more perfect build up for your last gift. Here, I'll go get it now. Just sit tight, I'll be right back."

Beth walked into the bedroom and Phil mad himself comfortable on the couch that was pushed up against the wall.

A few minutes later Beth emerged from the bathroom wearing an incredibly tight pair of boy shorts that were black with orange cheetah print and barely covered her bum. She also had on a matching corset, which was attached to some black stockings that graced her legs.

"Do you like it? Natalya helped me pick it out. Tonight I am your little kitty cat. Meow."

Beth smiled and purred playfully. She giggled and Phil was awestruck.

"You just keep surprising me don't you?"

"Pleasantly I hope."

"Very pleasantly."

Phil then decided he didn't want to wait anymore he made his way over to her and caught her in a rough kiss. He pushed her up against the wall next to the open bedroom door, never breaking the kiss. He began to lead her through the open doorway and towards the bed. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and continued to kiss her. She used her hands for support and switched the roles so that she was on top and in control. Phil simply smiled against her lips at her craving for control. He then gave her exposed butt a few good times.

"Ooh. Have I been a naughty girl?" Beth giggled.

"Sure have. And naughty girls need spankings," Phil said as he flipped her back over to where he was on top of her.

"Here kitty," he joked.

"Couldn't stand me being in control could you?"

Phil simply chuckled and leaned up to remove his shirt and tossed it away. Beth chewed on her bottom lip again and pointed to the clasps of her corset. Phil took the hint and popped the corset open revealing her body to him.

"God, you are gorgeous."

She simply smiled at him and pulled him into her for a kiss. He then slid out of his jeans, which proved to be a more difficult task than he would have liked. But he managed.

.

.

.

A good while later, after more clothes had been removed and they had had one of the most amazing nights together they have had in a long time the too cuddled together in the bed and Beth soon fell asleep in Phil's loving arms. He watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"My little kitten, that name could stick," he whispered as he stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head and he felt her sigh underneath him. He smiled to himself and let sleep claim him with the realization that he had the most perfect girl in the world in his arms and she would soon be his wife.

This was the most perfect anniversary either of them could ask for.

So there it is... Intended to be a one-shot but if you all liked it that much, then I shall consider some kind of sequel where she actually meets the parents or something…

This did come out a little more… intimate than I intended but oh well… I hope it turned out all right…

Thanks for reading :)

xoxo

KayBug :)


End file.
